


Silver Tongue

by madlyhazel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Rough Sex, WHAT THAT MOUTH DO BOI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlyhazel/pseuds/madlyhazel
Summary: Genma is flirtatious, inappropriate, and completely and utterly obnoxious. How the hell is he able to convince you to give him what he wants so easily?





	

He’s staring down at you, hands on his hips and lips quirked up into a smirk. That senbon dangles down teasingly, taunting you with every flick. His hair swings as he tilts his head, the silky tresses cascading down the side of his face. How can he look so utterly unphased after all that’s just happened?

 

You just stare up at him, chest heaving and eyes wide. Dirt is smeared on your face, arms, legs—any part that has touched the ground at this point has been absolutely obliterated by the soil. Not a single part of you is unscathed from the events that have transpired. You’re certain you look like you’ve been through hell and back, because, in a sense, you have been.

 

Any and all training with Genma is hell. The man has absolutely no boundaries or rules and has little regard for how tired you might get. His main goal is to make him and his sparring partner stronger, and there is little that will stop him from reaching that goal. You’re covered in scrapes, bruises, and dirt, and you’re fairly certain you have hair in your mouth. And despite all this, Genma is completely polished and clean.

 

Damn him.

 

He offers a hand to help you up, and you hesitantly accept it. After all, he never _said_  that training was over. This could just be him getting ready to pull you into another lock. However, he seems satisfied with having beaten you to a pulp, and he merely pats your back once you’re on your feet.

 

“Come on,” he murmurs, rubbing small circles into your spine, “That was too easy. We’ll work more tomorrow, okay?”

 

“I don’t think my body can last that long,” you whisper back, rolling out a kink in your neck.

 

He chuckles, his lips tilting the senbon in his mouth upward as his smirk turns into a genuine smile. “It’ll be fun! Plus, you’ll get stronger. Maybe you’ll land a hit on me this time.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Ouch. I was going to offer to get the both of us lunch, but I think I’ve changed my mind.”

 

You only give him an annoyed frown. “Yakisoba. Let’s go.”

 

He doesn’t offer any protest, instead merely holding your shoulders as the two of you exit the training grounds. The gesture is probably meant to be friendly, but you’re glad for the support. You’re feeling a bit lightheaded and wobbly, and you take comfort in knowing that Genma will easily be able to catch you should your body decide to give you payback for all you’ve put it through. Though his build is slight compared to other shinobi, he’s no less strong and capable.

 

It doesn’t take long for you to reach the civilization of the village, and soon you’re trotting up the dirt paths and past the residential districts. Each of you greet fellow shinobi with either smiles or nods of your head, but no one stops to talk. It’s possible they can tell just how ravenous you are by the look on your face. Or perhaps it’s the growling of your stomach that’s giving it away. Either way, no one is preventing you from reaching the restaurant, and you’re grateful.

 

The two of you arrive and immediately sit yourselves down, and you promptly order the largest plate of yakisoba you can. You can see Genma’s amused look out of the corner of your eye. If _he_  doesn’t want a huge plate of delicious food, that’s on him. Meanwhile, you have energy to replenish, because a certain _someone_  put you through hell and back again. You purse your lips at him, and he only laughs.

 

“Don’t get sick,” he teases, “I won’t hold your hair back if you throw up.”

 

You stick your tongue out at him, breaking your chopsticks apart with a little bit more force than necessary. Genma rolls his eyes, spitting out his senbon and snapping his own chopsticks before slowly bringing up a few of the steaming noodles. He’s gotten a slightly spicier flavor than your own, while you’ve stuck to the usual deal. You can smell pepper wafting from his plate, and it makes your nose itch.

 

It’s by the time you’re halfway through your plate that you realize you probably _have_  ordered too much. You aren’t as hungry as you thought you were, and the remaining noodles are intimidating you. But if you stop now, Genma will win and relentlessly tease you. He already bullies you enough as is, so you at least want a brief moment of respite. You take a deep breath to motivate yourself, then you dig back in with a fervor.

 

Genma has finished his plate by now and put his senbon back in his mouth. He’s resting his chin in his palm and watching you with a sideways stare, his lips quirked up. He’s waiting for you to give up, waiting for you to tap out. You really don’t want to, but you’re also certain that you’re going to burst any second. With a defeated sigh, you set down your chopsticks and lean back, running a sweaty palm over your face.

 

He chuckles, tilting his head at you. “Too much for you after all?”

 

“Shut up,” you bite back, “I’m too hot to eat right now.”

 

He takes out his wallet, placing the appropriate amount of money on the table before standing up. You follow after him, a little more sullen than before. His arm naturally wraps around your shoulders once again, and his fingers rub soothing circles into your skin. You raise an eyebrow at him.

 

“Aren’t you going to head home?”

 

He nonchalantly shrugs, making a disinterested noise in the back of his throat. “I thought I’d keep you company since you seem lonely.”

 

“You do know I actually do want to go home? So I can shower and actually rest?”

 

“Really?” he hums, grinning down at you, “Funny thing, that is. I was just about to head home and shower myself. Wanna save water and shower together?”

 

You only give him a bored look. “Does your mouth do anything other than tease me and flirt?”

 

“I can give you a demonstration of what _else_  it can do, if you’d like.”

 

You snort, half-heartedly shoving at him as you grin. “You’re a menace. Go home, Genma.”

 

You and Genma might consider each other to be something more than close friends, but you’d be damned if you didn’t say that all his flirting was obnoxious. He was endearing, with those sultry smiles and bedroom eyes, but sometimes you just wanted time for yourself. Of course, with Genma, there was no concept of alone time or personal space. His personality didn’t work that way.

 

He frowned at you, his lower lip sticking out into a pout. “So, you don’t want to save water and leave more for the rest of the village? How cold-hearted.”

 

“Any shower with you is going to waste for water than it will save.”

 

“True,” he murmurs, cupping his chin as if in thought, “And then we’d just get all dirty all over again… And then we’d have to use _more_  water… And then we’d probably get dirty _again_ …” He shrugs casually. “Oh well, we’ll just have to use cold water instead.”

 

You sigh in exasperation. “Genma. I’m sweaty and I’m gross. I really don’t want to do this.”

 

“If we shower, then you won’t be.” He snickers, leaning closer to your ear. “Plus, I like you natural.”

 

He gasps for breath as you elbow him in the stomach, his arm falling from your shoulder as he stumbles. Between labored breaths he laughs, looking up at you with a slightly pained eye. You only cross your arms, planting your feet as you stand your ground.

 

“Are we really gonna do this?”

 

He slowly manages to rise back to his full height, but one hand still rubs his stomach. “Well, I _have_  missed you.”

 

“We’ve been together all day.”

 

“I’m trying to be romantic.”

 

“You’re awful at it.”

 

Genma walks over to you, grabbing your hand with both of his and bringing it to his lips, careful to avoid the senbon. God, he’s really pouting. His lips are tilted downward at the corners and his brows are furrowed. God, he’s such a * _kid_.

 

“Please?” His voice is practically a whine at this point. He continues to pepper tiny kisses to the back of your hand.

 

You squint at him, desperately trying to not give in. He may look terribly innocent right now, but that’ll change the minute you say yes. But how can you say no to that face? Genma is good at getting what he wants, and he knows it.

 

Damn him.

 

You groan, shaking your hand so that he’ll let go of it. “Fine. Just don’t—“

 

And then he’s wrapping his arms around your waist, planting a wet kiss to your neck, just above your jacket’s collar. You yelp, grasping his wrists and prying his hands from you. He only grins back down at you, his arm finding its way about your shoulder once more. What have you just gotten into?

 

Genma leads the both of you to your home, guiding you through the streets. His grip is a little tighter than usual, but otherwise it looks like nothing has transpired between the two of you. His face has gone back to its usual blank look with the slightest of smirks. Meanwhile, you’re certain you keep on eying him suspiciously. It doesn’t help that there’s the slightest bit of blush creeping onto your face.

 

You fumble with your keys as you open the door to your apartment. Genma stands behind you, his hands in his pocket as he looks around, trying to see if anyone else is in the halls. Luckily, it seems that it’s just the two of you. Well, lucky for him, at least. All that means for you is that you have no means of weaseling out of this situation last minute.

 

It wasn’t that you didn’t want to spend time with Genma, but you knew that you’d just have more bruises to add onto your ones from training. The man was rough and tumbled, and when he brought you into the mix you often left feeling sore. It wasn’t unpleasant, but you were already exhausted as is. Hopefully he’d let you off easy tonight.

 

The both of you slipped inside after you opened the door, and a click signaled that he had locked you in. The two of you slid off your shoes, placing them neatly next to one another. He slid up behind you, running his hands up and down your sides. After removing the senbon from his mouth, light kisses were pressed to your neck, and you couldn’t suppress your shiver as he softly groaned. You wriggled away from him, nodding your head in the direction of the bathroom.

 

“Let’s shower first.”

 

“Of course,” he whispers, trailing after you like a puppy.

 

You stepped into the bathroom, taking a brief look at yourself in the mirror. You were in awe about how Genma could think you were even remotely attractive in this state. Your hair was wild, your face was dirty, and it looked like you had a small bruise developing on your jaw. Yet he stepped behind you, moving your hair from your face so he could place a kiss on your cheek. Your gazes met in the reflection, and he smirked.

 

“I like you like this,” he murmurs in your ear, his fingers rubbing into your hips, “All dirty because of me. And we haven’t even started yet.”

 

One of his hands reaches for the zipper of your flak jacket, slowly pulling it down to reveal your dark undershirt beneath. You shrug it off, rolling your neck to work out the kinks. Genma’s hands slide beneath your undershirt, gliding along your stomach. Your muscles instinctively flex and shudder, and you press back into him. He chuckles softly, gripping the hem of your undershirt so he can pull it over your head.

 

You both sigh as your body is revealed, and Genma carefully touches a bruise on your side. You wince slightly, noting the purpling edge.

 

“Little rough, aren’t I?” he muses into your neck, nibbling the skin there.

 

“Mm,” you hum back, focused on his hands as they trail themselves along your skin, “Just a little.”

 

He leans back, undoing the hooks to your bra. It falls away and you shrug it off your shoulders. The movement makes you sigh in pain, and Genma begins to slowly massage your shoulders and back. While he won’t apologize for training you, you know he must feel a least a little bad for hurting so much. You appreciate that he’s so thorough in training, but sometimes it can cause great pain.

 

You groan as his thumb presses into a particularly sensitive spot, making your whole body tense. He whispers the slightest of apologies, his hands dancing away from the swollen muscle. In the mirror, you can’t help but watch his face. He seems so focused in his ministrations, those wicked hands of his being particularly innocent as he tries to work out the knots beneath your skin.

 

“Genma,” you whisper, grabbing his attention, “You don’t have to.”

 

“Maybe I want to.” Still, he pulls his hands away, instead favoring taking off your headband. It clatters onto the bathroom counter with a clang. “I like taking care of you.”

 

You smile at the sweet statement. Even if he wasn’t particularly romantic, he could still say things that tugged at your heartstrings. Slowly you turn in his arms, staring up into his bright, glinting eyes. He smirks down at you, looking all matters of lackadaisical. You’ll have to change that.

 

You reach for his own headband, untying the knot in the front with some difficulty. Though the both of you are strong shinobi, Genma naturally has more strength, and he seems to put all of it into this damn knot. It takes a bit of working to get it loose enough to remove, and he watches you with amusement all the while. Regardless, you’re finally able to slip the cloth from his head, and his hair falls across his forehead. He pushes up a small puff of air to get it out of his eyes.

 

Your hands are on his jacket next, slipping it off much in the same way he’d remove your own. You slip your hands beneath it, graciously running them along his shoulders as you slide the jacket from him. The muscles under is shirt tense and ripple, and the slightest of sinister smirks comes to your lips. You do have an appreciation for his strength, and you’d be lying if you said you didn’t like to feel him up every now and again.

 

He suppresses a snort as you trail your fingers up his sides, and he’s quickly gripping you wrists and pulling you away. You grin fiendishly up at him, struggling in his grasp to tickle his sides once more. Not many know that Genma is ticklish, but you like to take full advantage of that weakness. Unfortunately, he doesn’t seem as amused.

 

“You’re gonna play like that, huh?”

 

Then he’s flipping you around and pressing your chest into the counter. You try to push yourself up, but the hand between your shoulder blades it easily holding you down. So much for taking care of you, you muse. He’s going right back to being as rough as ever.

 

You huff in annoyance, trying to glare up at you. He only smiles back down, stepping forward until his hips meet yours. His free hand finds itself rubbing your hips and rear, taking in generous handfuls. He sighs pleasantly, softly grinding his hips into you.

 

“I’ve always liked you beneath me,” he drawls out, his hand slipping to your other cheek.

 

“Say that to my face—“

 

_SMACK_.

 

“ _Ouch_!” you cry out, trying to push yourself up once again.

 

Genma is laughing, full on giggling, above you. He smacks your ass again, though this time not quite as roughly. It doesn’t sting any less, of course. You whine, feeling both annoyed and slightly embarrassed. He leans over, bracing his elbows on either side of you. His chest is flush with your back, and you’re completely and utterly trapped. He lightly blows air into your ear.

 

“Mm, I just love how your ass looks. I can’t help myself, I guess.”

 

“You guess?”

 

He snorts, rutting against you. “I guess. Now stay here, okay? Move and I’ll punish you.”

 

You sigh, shifting your arms so they act as a pillow beneath your head. Genma stands back up, taking off his shirt. You’re only barely able to see him in the mirror above you, but you appreciate what you can see. He’s toned and lean, and you can see his muscles move beneath his skin as he reaches out for you.

 

He removes your kunai pouch and the bandages beneath, depositing them on the counter. You realize that you’re quickly running out of space in this small bathroom, and you still have quite a few articles of clothing to remove. The bandages keeping your pants secured at the bottom are removed as well, and the ever-growing pile of items is comically large.

 

Genma slowly slides your pants down your hips, bringing them down until they’re pooled around your ankles. He hums softly to himself, admiring the redness in your cheeks. It seemed he hadn’t realized just how hard he’d spanked you, but he seemed pleased with the outcome. Cheeky bastard.

 

He gets down to his knees behind you, and you’re no longer able to see him. You try to raise your head, but the sudden pressure of sharp nails in your thigh keeps you down. Apparently he wants to make everything a surprise. You suppose you can roll with that.

 

“Remember when you asked me what else my mouth can do?” he inquires behind you, his hands smoothing up and down the outside of your thighs.

 

“I vaguely recall it.” Of course you remember.

 

“Why don’t I show you?”

 

His fingers hook into the hem of your panties, slowly, slowly dragging them down until they meet your pants below. You wiggle slightly, and you can hear him laugh. His breath is warm against you, and you silently hope your dirtied state isn’t too off-putting. Genma doesn’t seem to mind, however, for he’s soon placing hot, open-mouthed kisses against the back of your thighs and ass.

 

You groan when he licks a stripe up your cunt, your fingers curling into your palms. The tip of his tongue gingerly teases your entrance, tracing circles around it and prodding. He hums behind you, moving lower and licking the strip of flesh between your clit and entrance. Before dating Genma, you’d never paid any particular attention to spots that weren’t grand bundles of nerves. Now, even a spot as simple as this one felt pleasurable, if touched in the right way.

 

He sucks on your lower lips, bringing them into his mouth and teasing them. When your thighs shudder, you can feel his smile against you. He releases them with a slick sound, and then he’s assaulting your clitoris, suckling it and flicking the bundle of nerves with his tongue. You moan, squeezing your eyes shut as you focus on keeping your legs from shaking.

 

When Genma eats you out, he gets just about as loud as you do. He’s already starting to moan, the sound muffled. His voice vibrates against you, and the slick sounds of his tongue running against you are prominent in the acoustics of the bathroom. You jerk as his tongue, broad and longue, quickly swipes up to delve inside of your cunt. Your fingernails dig into your palms, and you bite your lip to suppress your moans. He makes up for your lost sounds, breathing heavily as he groans and whines.

 

“F-Fuck,” you hiss, pressing your forehead into your arm.

 

He is relentless. Just when you think he’s giving you a moment by pulling back, he’s only moving to work you all up over again in a different location. Even the slightest brush of his hair against your thighs has your head spinning, and you’re not sure you take much more of this. That familiar heat is building low in your stomach, and the recognizable sounds of him stroking himself makes you even hotter.

 

You shift desperately, trying to grasp _anything_  so you can get a handle on yourself. Your hand finds his forehead protector, and you fist the fabric tightly, no doubt crumpling it. It doesn’t really help you ground yourself, but it does prevent you from piercing your palms with your nails. You whimper as Genma goes back to tonguing your clit, rolling the button around in his mouth.

 

When he moans against you, you come undone. That last vibration was enough to send you over the edge, and his hand is the only thing preventing you from bucking against his face. He licks up your cum, the slick sliding down your thighs. You can do no more than lay there and try to recover, your mouth wide open as you catch your breath. Seems his silver tongue can do plenty.

 

You hear him stand up behind you, and he grabs your shirt, wiping his mouth off on it. You have half the mind to protest, but your brain is still playing catch-up. You’ll have to tell him off later. For now, you shakily push yourself up to your hands, pushing his forehead protector away. You take a glance at Genma in the mirror.

 

He’s shirtless, beautiful, and his cock is hanging out, precum glistening in the too-bright light of the bathroom. He hardly seems phased by what’s just gone down, other than his breath being a bit faster. His smirk is sharp and teasing, and his palm reaches out to massage your ass.

 

“There we go,” he whispers, his voice husky, “ _Now_  we can take a shower, wouldn’t you say?”

 

You only groan in response, pushing yourself off the counter. Your balance is a bit off, but you’re steady enough on your feet. Genma pinches your ass, dancing away from you before you can slap him. He turns on the water, hands on his hips as he waits for it to warm up. He would look casual if his cock wasn’t hanging out.

 

He tests the water, and after deeming it warm enough, he shirks off his pants and underwear. His hand extends toward you, and you take it, allowing him to pull you into the shower. The water is a little too hot, but you quickly adjust, letting it run down your front. Genma sidles up behind you, reaching over your shoulder to grab the shampoo. His dick bumps up against you, and you rub back against him.

 

“Whoa,” he says, feigning surprise, “I thought we were taking a shower?”

 

“Knowing you, that idea isn’t going to last long.”

 

“Shhh. Just let me wash your hair. It looks like a rat’s nest.”

 

You reach behind you and slap his thigh, and he quickly snatches up your wrist, bringing your hand up to his mouth and softly biting it. You squeal, attempting to tug it away from him. He growls, pretending to shake his head like a dog before releasing you, pressing a kiss to the bite mark.

 

“Don’t hit me. Your hair really does look like shit.”

 

“You’re so romantic. And I thought you said you liked that I looked dirty.”

 

“Yeah, but you’re gonna get matted like some mutt. C’mere.”

 

He’s grabbing your shoulders and pulling you into him, placing you in such a way that he has easy access to your hair. He tilts your head forward, whispering for you to close your eyes as he puts you under the stream of hot water. His large hands wet your tresses, fingers carefully pulling through and removing tangles. Once sufficiently soaked, he pulls you back, squirting shampoo into his hand.

 

He snaps the bottle shut, placing it back on the outcropping before massaging the shampoo into your hair. You hum pleasantly, his nails scratching your scalp and his thumbs rubbing into the back of your neck. Your eyes are still shut, heightening your other senses. His touches feel fantastic, though you can’t help but feel distracted by the hardness at your rump.

 

He dips you back beneath the showerhead, beginning to wash the shampoo from your hair. He takes his time with it, ensuring you’re clean and free from any stray bubbles. He’s generally not a very meticulous person, but it seems he wants you to be perfect. After he pulls you back up, you start to turn toward him, but he clucks his tongue.

 

“You still need conditioner. I want your hair to be soft.”

 

And so you’re forced to endure another round, feeling a bit hot and bothered all the while. Genma doesn’t seem to care at all, despite your _very_  obvious brushes against his hard cock. He just stills his hands in your hair briefly before continuing, completely ignoring your advances. He’s using his shinobi patience on you, and it’s frustrating. You’re glad he’s caring for you, but he can’t just eat you out and then not expect you to be ridiculously horny.

 

You groan in annoyance as he begins washing the conditioner out of your hair, biding his time. He’s laughing behind you, but he doesn’t move any faster. His fingers card through your hair, removing the last of the tangles and leaving your hair clean and pretty. The gesture is nice but you’re done with it. You need him now.

 

So the minute he lets go of you, you’re advancing on him, wiping water out of your eyes. You press him into the tile, and he jumps, hissing.

 

“Hey! The wall’s cold!”

 

You only sneer up at him, pressing a hand to his hip to hold him back. If he wanted to, he could easily break away and turn the situation on you. However, he decides to wait, smiling down at you. You stare right back up at him, you free hand moving to grip his cock. He shudders, his eyes going half-lidded as he presses into the wall.

 

“What?” he jokes, “I don’t get to wash my hair?”

 

“You didn’t even work up a sweat.”

 

“Eating pussy is hard work.”

 

You give him a firm stroke to shut him up, and it does the trick. He tilts his head back until it hits the wall, and a breathy laugh makes him twitch in your hand. Your hand continues to run up and down his length, and you twist your wrist at the base. Each movement makes him shudder and sigh, and your thumb flicking over his tip has his mouth opening into a loud moan.

 

You love that Genma doesn’t hold himself back. If he wants to moan, then he’s going to *moan*, thick, deep, and loud. He knows that you like it too, and sometimes he’ll purposefully groan into your ear to get you going. He loves watching you smile and shiver when you hear him whine in your ear. Sometimes he complains that you’re not loud enough, and he’ll do everything in his power to have you screaming for him.

 

You push off of him, offering a sultry look toward him before turning on your heel. You brace yourself against the wall, shaking your ass at him as hot water cascades down your back.

 

“Well? Are you gonna fuck me or not?”

 

He growls, immediately coming up behind you and gripping your hips. “Oh, you wanna get *fucked*?” He ruts against you, making you gasp. “Be careful what you wish for.”

 

You grin at him over your shoulder, rubbing back against him. He hisses through gritted teeth, pressing your ass cheeks together and sliding his cock between them. His nails are digging into your hips and leaving bruises and you love it. Sometimes Genma takes the softer route to sex, but generally it’s as rough and tumbled as he is. It’s all skin slapping and teeth biting and nails pinching.

 

He slips his manhood back and forth a few more times, groaning low in his throat as he stares down at you through half-lidded eyes. You mewl, fingers trying to find purchase in the tile. You can’t get a good grip, and you soon have to settle for bracing one hand against the wall while your other grips the faucet handle. It’s not exactly comfortable or entirely safe, but you have very few choices.

 

Finally, _finally_  Genma angles himself and pushes inside of you in one swift thrust. You’re stretched open to him, and you gasp as he bucks forward, pressing your face into the wall. Your fingers claw at the tile, and your freshly washed hair sticks to it. He grins down at you, slowly sliding back before harshly thrusting in once more.

 

He sets a brutal pace. His hips slam into yours, making you cry out as you desperately try to keep your footing. Water falls around the both of you, and steam rises to circle around you and make you sweat. Gemma’s hair is wet and sticks to his forehead, and between that and his intense look he looks like a man possessed. He snarls, adjusting his grip for a brief moment before ramming into you once again.

 

You’re not given a chance to rest or recover. All you can do is desperately hold on and buck back against him, desperate to meet his thrusts. His nails claw angry red marks down your sides, and the skin beneath his thumbs is a stark white from how hard he’s gripping you. You can barely catch your breath.

 

Clearly he’s only going to be lasting long enough for a quickie, but that doesn’t seem to be stopping him. On the contrary, he’s determined to make you cum just as fast as he is. One hand lets go of its bruising grip to reach under you, finding your clit. He fervently rubs you, making you whine and gasp. It feels like too much, it _is_  too much, especially after cumming not all that long ago. Yet Genma refuses to let you rest. You wonder, in a brief moment of clarity, if this is yet another form of training.

 

“That’s it, that’s it,” he moans, slipping into a bout of dirty talk, “You like that, huh? Like me fucking you, scratching you? Fuck!”

 

You can only let out a high-pitched squeal in return. He growls, giving a particularly hard thrust.

 

“God, you feel so good. Fuck, I love that you’re mine. I love that I can mark you up and you just don’t _care_.  You’re mine, right? Tell me that you’re mine.”

 

“I’m yours,” you gasp, barely able to glance back at him.

 

“That’s fucking _right_.” He’s snarling, rabid and desperate. “God, I want you to cum for me. Are you gonna do that? Are you gonna cum for me? Come on, come on.”

 

He’s rubbing your clit faster, and you’re shuddering against him, your new high approaching far too fast. You can hardly move your hips back against him anymore, entirely reliant on him to finish the both of you off. He doesn’t seem bothered with the responsibility at all. He takes it with full force, nails biting into you as he furiously holds on.

 

“Come on!” he cries out, flipping his hair out of his eyes, “Cum with me! You can do it. Come on. Cum with me, cum with me. Please, please, please—* _uck_!”

 

And then you are, walls quivering around him as your mouth opens in a silent scream. He gasps, giving a few last, rough thrusts before stilling, spilling himself into you. You’re both locked in an eternity of frozen time. All you can hear is the rushing of water and Genma’s labored breaths. You’re not even sure if you’re seeing anything right now. As far as you’re concerned, it’s all white.

 

Eventually, you come down from your peak, and you’re suddenly acutely aware of how sore your legs are, and how much your hips sting. You both hiss as Genma slips from you, stumbling back until his back hits the tile. You shift yourself slowly, standing on wobbly feet. You reach for the faucet, turning the water off, shivering as the stream fades.

 

You both slowly step out of the shower, and Genma is the first to reach for the towels. He wraps a large fluffy one around you, wrapping you up before rubbing you down with it. He presses himself into it as well, drying himself off. He tosses another towel onto your head, vigorously rubbing your hair.

 

You laugh, hand blindly grasping for his own. “Careful, don’t make my head move like that. I’m gonna get sick.”

 

He snorts, being more careful. “You’re so sensitive.”

 

Once your hair is as dry as its going to be with a towel, Genma takes it away and uses it on his own hair. His body shivers in the cold of the bathroom, but he doesn’t move to take another towel. He’s very comfortable with his own nakedness, and doesn’t seem to mind that he’s still on full display. You wrap your towel tighter around you, nuzzling down into it.

 

“Hm,” he hums, raising an eyebrow at you, “You look like a sushi roll right now.”

 

“Do I? Am I a good one?”

 

“Nah, you’re a salmon roe roll.”

 

“Rude!”

 

He snorts, tossing his towel off to the side before wrapping his arms around you, pulling you into his chest. He nuzzles into your neck, placing gentle kisses to the skin there. “I’m kidding. You’re like a shrimp tempura roll. I like those.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” He nibbles your neck, and you giggle at the ticklish feeling. “You taste good, too. I might have to just eat you all up.”

 

You tilt your head to the side, allowing him more access. “I think that’s called cannibalism and is, in fact, frowned upon.”

 

“Aw. That’s too bad.”

 

He pulls back from your neck, peppering your cheek with kisses. You scrunch up your nose, breaking out into a grin. “Ugh, you’re too sweet. Stop that.”

 

“I thought you wanted me to be more romantic?”

 

“You’re so _bad_  at it.”

 

“And you’re so mean to me.”

 

He’s smiling against you, and he tilts your head around so he can rub his nose with yours. You place a gentle kiss on his lips, sighing softly.

 

“I love you,” you whisper.  


“I know,” he hums.

 

You push him back by his forehead, and he protests with a whine. You can’t hold him off for long, however, and he’s quickly back to nibbling your neck and snuggling against you.

 

Genma may not be much of a romantic, and when he tried to be he was god awful at it. But that was alright. You didn’t need the traditional husband type that so many other women desired. He was rough and a bit crass, and he teased you all the time. But you acted the same right back to him.

 

You were the perfect pair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> This is actually my first work for Naruto, and I really hope to write more in the future. I enjoyed the series so much as a kid, and now that I've grown up and seen all these good lookin anime husbands, I am ready to commit to full weeb mode.


End file.
